


Fiamme dell'Inferno

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [5]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (anche questo molto generico), (generica), (questo un po' meno generico), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Community: fanwriter.it, Fire, Inquisition, M/M, Rebels, Witch Hunts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: L’inquisitore, dal palchetto della piazza affollata, lesse ad alta voce i crimini di cui, secondo lo stato distorto che difendeva, si era impunemente macchiato – non che la gente di sotto, pressata gli uni contro le altre, lo ascoltava realmente: erano tutti lì, bambini inclusi, per vedere lo stregone cospiratore bruciare sul rogo.
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro (accennata sul finale)
Series: Giuro solennemente di essere ottimista per questa challenge [The Writing Week] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720537
Kudos: 9





	Fiamme dell'Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: rogo (lista horror)  
Contesto: caccia alle streghe, periodo della Controriforma, scegliete la vostra arma  
Commento dell'autrice: anche questa la volevo sviluppare meglio ma Calliope anche 'stavolta non era d'accordo, diciamo che è più una pratica per un futuro AU 😅

Fabrizio non ci sperava affatto che si fossero dimenticati di lui, né tanto meno che una guardia, pentitasi, sarebbe giunta a liberarlo di soppiatto prima dell’alba.

Lo trascinarono via dalla cella, strattonandolo per le braccia, e poi per i gomiti, avendogli legato i polsi dietro alla schiena. Tutto il suo corpo doleva da impazzire per la prigionia e le torture, compresa quella di quella mattina, il marchio impressogli a fuoco sull’addome; la testa gli sarebbe esplosa, e Fabrizio tutto sommato si concesse di sperare di svenire sul colpo, e risparmiarsi così il soffocamento che precedeva il dolore lancinante della carne bruciata.

L’inquisitore, dal palchetto della piazza affollata, lesse ad alta voce i crimini di cui, secondo lo stato distorto che difendeva, si era impunemente macchiato – non che la gente di sotto, pressata gli uni contro le altre, lo ascoltava realmente: erano tutti lì, bambini inclusi, per vedere lo stregone cospiratore bruciare sul rogo.

La pira era stata fissata sulla fontana, perché tutti vedessero il reo e anche perché il basamento di marmo non si sarebbe altrettanto incenerito.

Fabrizio venne incatenato alla colonnina intarsiata da cui un tempo sgorgava acqua, e in quel giorno brutalmente interrotta, solo per dare voce alla sua pena.

L’inquisitore continuava a blaterare, chiedendo un suo pentimento, ma non era che una mera formalità: la folla già rumoreggiava per vedere il condannato ardere come i falò delle feste d’estate, e chissà, magari vederlo anche sparire, o librarsi in aria, o trasformarsi in una bestia infernale per ucciderli tutti. Non che ci credessero poi veramente.

Nessuno s’accorse della figura incappucciata che camminava sul tetto del palazzo di giustizia, troppo presi dall’esultare per l’accensione del fuoco sotto la massa di legna, e quindi non venne visto appollaiarsi sul cornicione, né cacciare un arco da sotto il suo mantello, e una freccia, che incoccò.

La testa dell’inquisitore si schiantò a terra, un dardo conficcato nel collo zampillante sangue. I più vicini iniziarono a strillare, le guardie ad agitare le loro picche.

Tutta confusione utile affinché nessuno, o quasi, prestasse più attenzione a Fabrizio, schiacciato contro la colonnina per allontanarsi un minimo dalle fiammelle brulicanti, sempre più vicine ai suoi piedi.

Non udì il rumore dello scalpello, ma avvertì le catene ferirgli i polsi, e si morse l’interno delle guance per resistere a oltranza, già che i suoi polmoni lo pregavano di tossire, tormentati dal fumo e dal caldo.

Niccolò gli sfilò le catene, e Fabrizio lo seguì, saltando giù dalla pira che finalmente prese fuoco nel punto in cui si trovava neanche un istante prima. Troppo tardi venne dato l’allarme dal capitano, ché il fuggitivo s’era già messo il mantellaccio scuro indosso, affidatogli dal ragazzino prima che sparisse anch’egli tra la folla. Non lo seguì, avendo un’altra direzione in mente.

Spinse gente a destra e a sinistra, senza pentirsene affatto, raggiungendo l’arco che lo condusse fuori dalla piazza, e non smise di correre una volta sorpassatolo, inseguito dai soldati di guardia all’entrata.

Li seminò soltanto nascondendosi nel vicolo di lato alla chiesa madre, ed entrando dalla porticina laterale.

Dentro, le orecchie che gli ronzavano per l’improvvisa calma e silenzio, si concesse di poggiarsi al muro freddo della splendida chiesa, ma non perse tempo ad ammirarla, afflosciandosi a terra, il fiato corto. Tossì in una mano, sputacchiando saliva scura di carbone e gocce di sangue.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro liberatorio. Non sarebbe stato il primo vagabondo a dormire in un vano della cattedrale, si disse.

Ma non prese sonno, per cui udì benissimo l’aprirsi della stessa porticina da cui era entrato lui, e il suo richiudersi, seguito da passi molto meno affrettati dei suoi.

Fabrizio si tenne il cappuccio sul capo: se gli andava bene, la persona appena entrata era un nobiluomo e gli avrebbe lanciato in grembo una moneta di rame, tutt’al più.

Invece era Ermal, che lo scosse per una spalla. «Vedi di svegliarti, là fuori c’è il finimondo. E non basterà la tua magia a farci andare più veloce.»

Fabrizio annuì distrattamente. Lanciò un’occhiata sbieca all’arco che Ermal stringeva ancora nell’altra mano. «Invece a te la magia non serve, eh?...»

Ermal gli concesse un sorriso storto. «Alzati, dài.» Gli mollò una pacca sul braccio e indietreggiò, dandogli spazio per rimettersi in piedi.

Ma Fabrizio ondeggiò, ed Ermal fu subito al suo fianco a reggerlo. «Ce la fai? Dovrei aver visto un cavallo legato qui vicino.»

«Tranquillo.» Fabrizio pose una mano sulla sua, guardandolo in volto da sotto il cappuccio.

Non era molto per rassicurarlo, ma insomma, non poteva perdere tempo a baciarlo lì in chiesa.

Anche perché il prete entrò dalla sacrestia giusto in quel momento, col suo turibolo sferragliante, pronto a celebrar messa.

I due s’erano già dati alla macchia.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto dall'omonima canzone del giudice Frollo ne Il Gobbo di Notre-Dame, giusto perché non sapevo cosa inventarme. *sospira*


End file.
